Changes In Life
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo and Christine were best friends growing up but as they got older, things between them change. WIth different feelings for each other and new challenges they will have to face, will these feelings be enough to make their friendship last. Please R
1. Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember, Christine and Bo had always been best friends. Her parents were friends of Jesse, so Christine always spent a lot of time at the farm. She and Bo were the same age, just a few months apart actually, so they went to school together, all the way through high school. As they got older, Bo would get a little jealous when Christine would spend more time with Daisy doing girly things, rather than hang out with him.

"How come she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore?" Bo asked Luke.

"Bo you guys are in high school now. She's into make-up and boys. She can't talk to you about that type of stuff. And Daisy finally has a friend she can talk to about that stuff too."

"But now I hardly see her, unless it's at school."

"Bo, trust me you will learn." Luke laughed a little. "And you never know, by the time you guys graduate, maybe you'll think of her as more than a friend."

"No way Luke. I don't think I could ever think of her as more than a friend."

And for the four years in high school that's how it was. Bo never saw Christine more than a friend. But she knew that no matter what, she would always have to hear about Bo's latest girlfriend from him. She knew how he was and all but she did deep down have feelings for him. However she never told him because she was afraid it would ruin their friendship. In senior year, she decided to go away to college. Her family was moving to New York as it was, and she decided she would go to college there as well. And when she told Bo about what she was doing after graduation, he wasn't too happy.

"You're what? But what about us?" Bo said.

"Bo I'm just moving away. You're still going to be my best friend."

"You say that now, but what about when you meet new people. You'll forget all about me."

"Sure I'll meet new people Bo, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being your best friend."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four years since then and Christine was returning to Hazzard. While she loved being away for college, she missed being back home with all her friends. Her first stop was the Duke farm. She had already spoken to Daisy and Uncle Jesse. She told them she would be staying at a hotel until she found a place, but Uncle Jesse wouldn't have it. He always thought of her as family and told her that she was welcomed to stay with them and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

When she got there, she was greeted by everyone, except Bo. After she had settled herself in, she would be sharing the room with Daisy; she went over to Luke and asked where Bo was.

"I think he may be in the barn," Luke told her.

Christine went to the barn and sure enough there was Bo. "What's this, I don't even get a hello from you now?"

He ignored her and she went over to him, "Bo what is your problem?"

"My problem is that you left me. Decided you didn't like your life here and left."

"Bo I wanted to go away for college, but I'm back now, that's what matters."

Bo turned to her, "Yeah until you decide you don't wanna stay again and then you'll leave."

"Bo you're the one who stopped calling me."

"Cause it wasn't the same. I used to be able to talk to you whenever, but then it got to be too hard to keep up with your schedule. And I felt like I lost my best friend."

"And how do you think I felt? When I lost contact with you, I lost more than my best friend."

"What do you mean by that?" Bo asked confused.

"Nothing Bo, forget I said anything." Christine said walking out of the barn. Bo followed her. "Bo leave me alone please," she said when she realized he was behind her.

"Come on let's go for a ride. Just like we used to."

She looked at him, "Me get in a car with you? I still haven't recovered from my last ride with you that time."

"Yes but you haven't ridden in The General yet have you," he said giving her one of those cute smiles.

He was right; he and Luke built that car after she had left. But when it was done, Bo had been sure to call her up to tell her all about it.

So that night Bo drove the two of them to the park and parked by the pond. "So tell me what you meant by what you said at the barn," Bo said.

"It's nothing Bo. It's just that…I don't know I always thought of you as more than a friend."

He looked at her, "You did?"

"Bo look I never told you cause I didn't want the friendship to be ruined by it. I'm sorry I said anything about it now as it is. Look maybe we should just…." She was cut off from talking by a kiss from Bo.

She pulled away, "Bo what was that for?"

"Well maybe because I felt the same way for some time too. You know Luke had told me one day I probably would feel that way, but I didn't think it could happen. But when you told me you were leaving, then it hit me. I wasn't just losing a best friend anymore."

With that, Bo went back to kissing Christine and he laid her down on the seat. She continued to kiss him but then stopped when she realized where this was heading. "Bo...I don't think we should."

Bo stopped and looked at her, "What's wrong? We both love each other don't we?"

"Bo it's not that, I believe you. It's just that…." she looked away from him, "I'm scared Bo that's what's wrong."

"What are you afraid of…oh you haven't before have you?"

She shook her head and Bo kissed her. "Look I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't want to do. So whenever you want me to stop then I will."

But she didn't tell him to stop that night because there was something different about Bo. And from the second he kissed her, she knew she felt there was something between the two of them. After when they had both gotten dressed they decided to stay and just sit in the car for a little longer and just cuddled and ended up falling asleep. By the time they realized they had fallen asleep in the car it was already the next morning. Bo hoped that no one would be awake when they got back home, however he was wrong because everyone had already been up and were eating breakfast when the two of them walked in to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh sorry guys. I just took Christine to the park and we lost track of time," Bo said thinking of the best excuse he could think of at that time. Bo went to his room that he shared with Luke while Christine went to the room she was sharing with Daisy.

The rest of the family knew better and knew Bo was lying. After breakfast Luke went to his bedroom and saw Bo lying in bed looking exhausted. "You don't have to lie Bo; we all know what happened last night."

"What? But how?"

"Come on Bo. You drove her to the park and didn't come home until this morning. And you both look like you're about to collapse. It is quite obvious what you two did."

"Luke I do love her."

"Hey I'm not doubting you do. I always knew you had a thing for her back when you two were in high school anyways. But please tell me this Bo; you guys were careful weren't you?"

"Yes Luke we were careful what do you think," Bo lied. Sure the other times he was with a girl he was always prepared, but last night was different. Neither of them had been prepared that it was going to happen. But if he told Luke the truth, that he forgot to use anything, and then he knew he would be in for it, both from Luke and Uncle Jesse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next couple of weeks, Bo and Christine were inseparable. Luke would often tease him that there were wedding bells in the future.

"Luke I already told you I'm not ready to settle down just yet."

"But you guys are together aren't you?"

"Well yea but not exclusively. I mean we never agreed that we couldn't see other people."

"But aren't you guys…you know"

"Why is everyone in this family so interested in my sex life? It's none of your business!" Bo said walking out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine woke up again feeling sick. This had been the seventh week in a row that she felt like this. She kind of guessed what was wrong but didn't want to say anything until she was certain. So she made a doctor's appointment that day to confirm what she thought was wrong with her. And sure enough she was right, after a few tests the doctor confirmed that she was indeed pregnant.

Christine didn't know what to feel. She felt happy but also scared at the same time. She and Bo had been careful, then she realized, the only time they weren't was that first time they were together. So she hurried back home to tell Bo the news.

When she got home, she found that the house was empty. She figured Bo may be in the barn doing some of his chores. Nothing could've prepared Christine for what she was about to walk in on. There was Bo with some other girl that he knew from town. Christine felt like she was going to be sick, and not cause of the baby this time. She ran back into the house and into the bedroom just laying on her bed crying.

Later that day, Christine did all that she could to avoid Bo. She decided that during the night she would just leave. Get away from it all and just raise the baby on her own. Daisy woke up when she heard Christine packing her stuff. "Christine what are you doing?"

"Look Daisy I can't stay here anymore. Or at least much longer."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Daisy look I just don't feel like talking about it."

"You can tell me anything you know that. Even if it is about Bo."

Christine sat on her bed crying. "I'm pregnant Daisy and Bo's the father."

"What did Bo have to say about it?"

"He doesn't know yet. I went to go tell him but I walked in on him with some girl in the barn. I ran out before he even knew I was there."

Bo and Luke woke up hearing the girls talk and came in to check on them. "Everything alright?" Luke asked and then they both realized Christine was crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" Bo said going over next to her.

"Luke we need to leave the two alone," Daisy said walking out to the hall with Luke.

Christine pushed Bo away, "Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on tell me why you're crying?"

"Why am I crying? I'm crying because the only guy I love doesn't love me back!"

"I do love you," Bo said.

"Then why were you sleeping with some girl in the barn earlier!"

"Sweetie look we never said we couldn't see other people."

She looked at him, "I thought you would've known that since we were together it was part of the deal, you don't see other people." Christine started to feel pains in her stomach and Bo noticed something wrong. Hearing Bo ask Christine what was wrong was enough for Luke and Daisy to go back into the room. Bo rushed Christine to the hospital and the rest of the Dukes made there way to the hospital while Bo waited in the waiting room.

"Bo how is she?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Bo wiped his eyes, "She was pregnant. That's what she wanted to tell me earlier, she was pregnant and instead she catches me cheating."


	3. Chapter 3

"Repeat that Bo, it sounded like you said Christine was pregnant," Luke said.

"I did say that Luke."

"What? How stupid could you be Bo? There's no way you could take care of a kid, you don't even want to stay with one girl."

Daisy pulled Luke aside, "This is not what Bo needs to hear right now."

"She comes back after four years of being away and all of a sudden Bo's in love with her."

Uncle Jesse went out to the hall with Bo, "Uncle Jesse I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

"Bo look we don't need to talk about any of that. The important thing right now is Christine and that baby. How are they?"

"The doctor says they're both going to be alright. Uncle Jesse I've never been as scared before as I was tonight."

Uncle Jesse hugged his nephew, "Why don't you go see her, I'm sure she'd want to see you."

Bo nodded and went into Christine's room.

Christine was awake and glad that she was told she could go home. She smiled a little when she saw Bo, "Sorry I gave you a scare Bo. I didn't mean to."

Bo pulled a chair up next to her bed and held her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry that I didn't notice the greatest thing in my life was right in front of me. I don't wanna lose you."

"Bo you're not gonna lose me."

"I mean want to be by your side through everything. I wanna marry you."

Christine looked at Bo shocked, "Bo look if this is only cause of the baby then I don't want to force you into marriage. The baby will have your name anyways."

Bo shook his head, "I wanna marry you because I love you and I wouldn't want a family with any other girl. Look I don't have a ring at the moment but what do you say, will you marry me?"

Christine had tears in her eyes and hugged Bo, "Yes of course I love you so much."

Bo helped Christine get dressed to go back home. Bo put his hand on her stomach, "There really is a little me in there isn't there."

Christine smiled and kissed him, "Yes there is. I'm assuming everyone in your family knows now. How are they taking the news?"

"Well I know that Daisy already knew cause you told her, Uncle Jesse is more worried about you and the baby right now, but Luke's a different story. All I can tell you is that he's mad that we're in this position."

Christine turned to Bo, "And you?"

"I couldn't be any happier right now. And I am even more grateful that you and the baby are doing just fine now."

Uncle Jesse and Daisy were in the hall waiting for them, Luke had already gone back home not wanting to face them right now. "How is everything? Everyone alright?" Daisy asked.

"Couldn't be better," Bo smiled. "Mommy and baby are doing just fine," he said still having his hand on her stomach, "And we're gonna get married."

Uncle Jesse and Daisy were so happy for the two. However when they got home, thing were not about to go as smoothly when Bo went to go tell Luke the good news.

You know what to do…review for a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews I've already gotten.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Luke we got some great news," Bo said when he got home with Christine. "I'm getting married."

"And that's supposed to be great news how?"

"Christine, come on I think we should leave the boys alone" Daisy said taking Christine to their room because she had a feeling of what would happen.

"It's great news because I'm your cousin and I'm getting married." Bo said.

"Yea you're getting married for the wrong reasons aren't you?"

"Since when is getting married cause you're in love a wrong reason?"

"It's not but you're not in love. Bo before she came back home you didn't have a serious girlfriend. And then just like that you're getting married. Oh yea and you're also going to be a father."

"That's what this is all about isn't it?"

"Bo you're only 22, you're not ready to be a father."

"And how would you know that? You know I expected Uncle Jesse to act like this but not you. Uncle Jesse is actually happy for me. Why can't you be?"

"Because I know in a couple of months your life is going to completely change and you have no idea how to deal with it. What do you know about raising a baby?"

"I will learn. It's going to be a new experience for both of us, we'll learn together."

"Yea until you realize you can't take it being this serious. Have you even thought of when this wedding will be?"

"Yes I have and it's going to be soon."

Luke shook his head, "It's not gonna last I can tell you that."

"You Luke you've always been more of a brother to me than a cousin. I thought you of all people would be happy for me!" Bo said going to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Christine heard the yelling stop and she went to go check on Bo, "Hey you alright?" she said going to sit next to him on his bed.

"Let's get married," he said.

"Bo I already told you I'd marry you."

"No I mean right now. Let's just run off and get married."

"But Bo I can't. I mean my family is gonna want to come to the wedding and your family too. Look I know Luke made you upset but that's no reason for us to rush into this. Look we decided to have a small ceremony in a couple of weeks right, so that's when our wedding will be."

Bo turned to her smiled a little, "I can't wait for that day," he said and kissed her.

Just then Luke walked in, "Great now you guys don't care where you do it, but remember this is my room too so I don't want it in here."

Christine got up, "I was just checking on Bo,"

"I'm sure you were, why did you even have to come back. You're just ruining our lives. Most of all you're ruining Bo's life now."

Christine didn't even respond to that she just ran out of the room and out of the house. Bo looked at Luke, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO HER!" Bo ran out after Christine. He never yelled at Luke like that before but he was just so mad. He saw that Christine's car was gone but he had a feeling he knew where she was. Sure enough he drove to that very spot on the park by the pond and saw her sitting there just crying.

You know what to do if you want another chapter….thanks again for those reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo went up to her and sat next to her and pulled her next to him. "Here it's cold out here," he said putting his jacket on her.

"Bo I didn't mean to ruin your life."

"Don't listen to Luke; you didn't ruin my life at all. Come on lets go home. You'll feel better tomorrow ok?"

Christine nodded and went back home with Bo but she still felt like she was rushing him into this. So that night she waited until everyone was asleep and packed her bags and took off. She decided she would just go back to New York where her parents were and raise the baby alone. She left a note to Bo explaining everything and left.

The next morning Bo had gone into the room to wake her up, since Daisy was at a friend's overnight, and what he found was a note on her pillow.

_Bo, Luke was right. I have done nothing but ruin this family ever since I came back. And I would only be tying you down with this baby. I do still love you and always will._

Bo went back into the bedroom and saw Luke was awake. "Well I hope you're happy now."

"About what Bo?"

"Well because you opened your big mouth yesterday, now Christine's gone. She took off and now doesn't want me in the baby's life. This is all your fault. Why couldn't you just be happy?"

"Think of it this way, now you're not tying yourself down too soon."

Uncle Jesse heard the yelling and came into the boys' room, "What is going on in here?"

"Oh Bo is just blaming me for something that isn't my fault."

"Yes it is Luke. You're the one who's ruined my life now. Thanks so much for being so caring."

"Bo what are you talking about?" Uncle Jesse asked.

He showed Uncle Jesse the note, "And her stuff is all out of room. I'm gonna go see if I can track her down before she really does leave for good."

Uncle Jesse knew there wasn't much hope for Bo to find her but he knew he couldn't stop him. "Come on Bo I'll go with you to help you look for her." Uncle Jesse said.

Uncle Jesse drove with Bo in the truck because he knew Bo was in no mood for driving. "Uncle Jesse stop that's her car off the road over there."

They drove up to the car and Bo was relieved to see that there was no sign of an accident. But then he saw no sign of Christine near-by. "But where is she Uncle Jesse."

All of a sudden they both heard from a near-by tree, "Bo is that you?"

Bo looked and saw Christine sitting by the tree looking the same way she did that other night when they had the emergency. Bo looked at Uncle Jesse, "Oh no not again. I'll go get her and bring her back over here." And Bo ran over to where Christine was.

"Bo it's happening again," she said trying to stand up.

"Don't move I got you," he said picking her up.

"Bo you know what the doctor told us that night. He said…."

Bo cut her off, "Don't…just don't think of that we'll get you to the hospital."

You know what to do….review for a new chapter lol. I'm bored tonight so all these ideas keep coming to me lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo waited in the waiting room with Uncle Jesse waiting for the doctor to talk to him. "I had a feeling it would happen again," Bo said.

"What's that Bo?"

"The same thing as last time. The doctor told us it was a strong possibility it would happen again. But we just hoped it wouldn't. Uncle Jesse the doctor told us she wasn't strong enough yet. And now we're back in a matter of 24 hours."

The doctor came out to them, "Mr. Duke I am sorry but it was just as we discussed the other day."

Bo didn't know how to react, "Does she know?"

"Yes she does and as expected she's upset and is also asking for you."

Bo went to her room and saw her crying and he went over and held her, "I know all about it the doctor told me."

Christine looked down, "Guess we don't have to get married after all."

Bo took her hand, "I proposed to you because I love you, not because of the baby. I still want to get married. Just that now we can plan a bigger wedding rather than a small one."

She looked up at him, "You mean you do want to get married?"

"Well yea, don't you?" he asked hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"Yes Bo of course I do." She held his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of months things started getting back to normal at the Duke house. Christine and Bo were indeed going to get married within the next year but of cause Christine was already planning and Daisy was helping her since she was going to be the maid of honor.

Luke and Bo were back to speaking but there was still some tension between them. "Look Bo I know I haven't really said anything since the fight but I am sorry," Luke said one day while the two were working out on the farm.

"It's ok Luke, it's all in the past now."

"No it's not alright Bo. I mean sure I didn't think you guys were ready but still I didn't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Luke did you think that you getting Christine mad had something to do with it?"

"Well yea didn't it? Wasn't it cause I made her all stressed out?"

Bo shook his head, "No Luke it had nothing to do with it at all. Christine wasn't strong enough to carry a baby at all. That's what had happened the first time. Look Luke, when it happened that first time I blamed myself cause I had gotten her upset. That was until I talked to the doctor and found out it had nothing to do with it. So don't blame yourself cause then none of us will end up being happy over here." Luke was so glad to hear that he wasn't at fault.

Christine was in the bedroom looking through wedding magazines when Bo walked in. "Hey can I see what you're looking at?" he said trying to get the magazine from you.

"No you can't you just gotta wait to see," she smiled and kissed him.

"Now that's what I like to see, you smiling. You starting to feel better?"

She smiled a little, "Yea I am Bo. Just wasn't meant to happen just yet." Bo looked at saw some boxes she had packed up. "What's this?"

"Oh nothing Bo. Just stuff that we can move into the new house once it's ready." Bo decided that he and Luke would build a house near the farm, that way they would still be close to each other, and Bo could still help out Uncle Jesse. Bo opened the boxes, "They're baby clothes."

"Yea I bought them when I found out. Guess I jumped too quickly with buying them."

He hugged her, "No you didn't. We'll be able to use them someday."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it, it was time for the wedding. Daisy had gotten a group of her and Christine's friends together for a nice bachelorette party at the farm, while Luke had a bachelor party planned for Bo at the Boar's Nest that was kind of wild. The girls had a good time and since Bo couldn't see her the next day, she was staying at the Hazzard Hotel for the night.

The next morning Daisy helped Christine get ready for the wedding. They were at the church but there was no sign of Bo. "He wouldn't be late for his own wedding would he?" Christine said to Daisy.

"We know Bo, when has he ever been late. He and Luke are probably just on their way now."

Daisy saw Luke walk into the church but Bo wasn't with him. "Luke where's Bo?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy I don't know. I left the bachelor party before him. He and a bunch of the guys were gonna go out and party some more but I didn't feel like it."

"Luke he's not here yet and the wedding's in fifteen minutes!" Daisy said.

Meanwhile Bo woke up, feeling sick from the night before. He had so much to drink at the party but drank even more after that with the other guys. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his room. "Where am I?" he thought and looked around and noticed he was in some hotel room. Then he turned around and saw next to him some girl and had no idea who or where he met her. He looked at the time and jumped up quickly getting dressed. "No. No this can't be happening. I'm supposed to be getting married."


	7. Chapter 7

The girl looked at Bo, "Hey if you're worried that anything happened last night, don't be. We didn't do anything?"

Bo looked at her, "We didn't?"

"No we didn't. By the time we got here you just crashed on the bed. Plus you were mumbling something about getting married, so I just let you sleep."

Bo was so happy that nothing happened. He stopped by the farm got ready and made it to the church finally. He saw Luke and called him outside. "Bo why are you out here when you're supposed to be inside getting married?"

Bo explained the whole story of what happened and Luke went to go tell Daisy. Luke told Daisy that she should go tell Christine, which is what she did. "And in the end, Bo said it's up to you if you wanna go through with the wedding." Daisy said.

Christine sat down; trying to take in everything she was just told. "Well… I do need to start trusting him. And I do love him more than anything. Daisy tell Bo that the wedding is still on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after the wedding and reception, Bo and Christine went to their new house. They decided that they wouldn't go on a honeymoon just yet, but would sometime in the future. Bo held Christine in his arms, "I'm sorry about earlier."

She turned and kissed him, "Don't worry about it. It's in the past and all we have to look forward to now is our future.

The next morning Christine woke up and saw that Bo wasn't in bed. She reached and grabbed for his shirt she found on the floor and put it on and walked into the kitchen. "Bo are you actually cooking breakfast?"

"Yea you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you." He looked at her, "You look very nice wearing that shirt," he smiled.

"Well I think you look better without it on," she smiled back. He went over to her and kissed her lifting her up to the counter still kissing her.

"Uh…Bo. Here? While you're cooking breakfast?"

"Hey why not we have some time before it's finished," he said continuing to kiss her. Just then their door opened and in came Luke, "Well how's the married…..Sorry guys didn't know you were busy."

Bo broke away from Christine as she quickly began to button the shirt back up. "We uh weren't….I was just cooking breakfast," Bo said.

"I was just going to get ready," Christine said going back to the bedroom.

"I am sorry Bo I didn't think you'd guys would be….this early too."

"Luke it's fine. What brings you over here anyways? You miss me don't you cousin?"

"Well it's the first time in a long time we didn't share a room, so it was different. How does it feel to be married?"

Bo had a huge smile on his face, "Great! I mean it does feel different at first but it still feels great."

"So then it's official, Bo Duke has finally settled down." Luke said.

"I suspect that many people don't believe it huh?"

Luke shook his head, "You should hear the girls in the Boar's Nest. There's a number that are upset they have no chance with you. While a number think they may still."

Bo looked at Luke, "Well you tell those girls, that as of now Bo Duke is a one woman man. And I swear I'm gonna be faithful in this marriage."

you know what to do…want another chapter, please review. And remember, comments or ideas are always welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a year since Bo and Christine's wedding and everything seemed to be perfect. That was until one night when Christine had to tell Bo some news. "So, Daisy got me a job at the Boar's Nest. I start there tomorrow." Christine said.

Bo looked at her, "I don't want you working there."

"What? Bo your cousin works there…."

"Yea and even then I didn't want her to work there either."

"Bo we need the money."

"And we're getting the money we need. I work on those other farms and have been getting paid. Plus I've seen what kind of guys go to the Boar's Nest. I was one of those guys. And I don't want you to get hurt; you know fights always happen there."

"I know you're getting money but it's not enough to keep up with everything. Look Bo, I'll be fine." She went to kiss him goodnight but he turned his head away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she woke up and Bo was already out of the house. He was out on the farm with Luke and she went over to him. "Bo I'll see you later alright?" He ignored her and continued working with Luke.

At the Boar's Nest, Christine seemed to have other things on her mind. "Everything alright?" Daisy asked.

"Huh? Oh yea. Just that Bo and I had our first fight last night and it wasn't much better in the morning. He's mad at me for working here."

"I'm sure he'll come around, especially over something this stupid."

"Yea I hope so; I can't stand us being mad at each other."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Christine got home, things weren't much better. "We're going over to Uncle Jesse's tonight for dinner," was all Bo said to her when she walked in.

"I can't believe you're still mad at me."

"And I can't believe you didn't listen to me when I said I didn't want you working there."

They went over to Uncle Jesse's and Luke was there with his girlfriend. Now if you were there, you wouldn't be able to tell which couple was married and which wasn't. Luke and his girlfriend, Jessica, were so close to each other and cuddling. Meanwhile, Bo and Christine were trying their best to make sure no one knew they were having a fight.

After dinner Luke said, "I got great news. Jessica and I are getting married."

"That's great Luke, congrats you two," Christine said going over to them.

"Yea congrats Luke. I'm tired I'm gonna go home," Bo said leaving and walking to the house.

Christine left right after him and went into the house, "Bo I'm getting sick of this attitude of yours. Now what is your problem?"

"My problem is that you're working at a place I don't want you to work at, while I'm worried that you'll get hurt there."

"And don't you think I can take care of myself? Bo we used to go out to the Boar's Nest plenty of times before we were married. Didn't I take care of myself then when guys bothered me?"

"Well yea but it's different this time."

"And how's that Bo?"

"Cause you're my wife. Now it's my job to protect you and provide for you."

"And you can't do that on your own. Bo we need more money then we having coming in as it is now or we're gonna lose everything."

"I told you, I'm working on other people farms and they're giving me a good amount of pay for it."

"You just don't get it do you Bo. Maybe if you would just get a real job then I wouldn't have to work at the Boar's Nest." She said going to the bedroom and lying on the bed crying.

Bo followed her up and laid next to her, "You know I hate to see you cry."

"Then why have you been mad at me the whole day and ignoring me."

"Because I'm afraid that while you're there I'm gonna get a call that you've been hurt. And then….I don't know what I'd do then."

"Bo trust me, I can take care of myself." Just then she felt like she was going to be sick and she ran to the bathroom. Bo followed her and was there when she finished. He looked at her, "You need to tell me something? Is this why you said we need more money?"

She didn't answer him, just looked away and nodded.

Yep you know what to do. Comment for a new chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo brought her back to the bedroom, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because you said that you didn't want to start a family just yet. Bo I swear I didn't do this on purpose, I wanted to wait too and…."

Bo cut her off by kissing her. "Shh…it's alright, I'm not mad."

Christine looked at him, "You're not?"

"No of course not, I'm so happy." He kissed her again. "When did you find out?"

"Last week."

"You found out last week and didn't tell me?"

"Bo I told you I was afraid you were gonna be mad. I'm sorry," she said about to start crying.

Bo held her, "Don't cry, I'm not mad. Does anyone else know?"

Christine shook her head, "No after last time I want to wait before we tell anyone. Especially the way news travels here."

Bo agreed with her on that one, if he told just one person the whole town would know by the end of the next day. "Now come on, let's get some sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later Christine had a doctor's appointment and was told everything was going just fine. The baby was healthy and it was then she and Bo decided they would start telling the family. She was still working at the Boar's Nest but promised to Bo that she would stop if anything happened involving the baby.

Christine told Daisy who was so happy to hear the news. "You two must be happy."

Christine smiled, "I never saw Bo so happy in his life before. He does get to be too overprotective sometimes though. The other day I got out of bed for something and he started panicking that it was time. Until I reminded him he has six months before that."

Daisy laughed at that story just picturing Bo doing that, "Yea I could see Bo doing that. Just wait until it actually is time."

"Yea that's one part I'm dreading," Christine laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Luke were out on the farm doing work when Luke looked over and Bo and saw him just standing there doing nothing, "Look I ain't doing this work on my own you know."

Bo snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh sorry Luke just thinking."

"Yea you seem to be daydreaming a lot. Now what's with you?"

"Just thinking about the next couple of months you know." Bo just remembered he hadn't told Luke yet. He had told Uncle Jesse but Luke wasn't home at the time. "Hey Luke, you and Jessica gonna wait or start a family soon after you're married?"

"Well…we were thinking a couple of years you know. Have ourselves settled first before we start. Why?"

"Yea that was my plan too. But take it from me, you may plan it that way but it may not happen."

"Bo what are you talking about? Wait a second, you're gonna be a father?"

"Gee Luke is it really that hard to believe?"

"Well no, I mean I didn't think you'd guys would try so soon after….I'm sorry Bo I didn't mean to mention it."

"Luke don't worry about it, the baby is completely healthy."

Bo and Luke continued their work and Christine came home with Daisy. Christine went over to where they were. "Well look it's the mommy to be. Congrats," Luke said.

Bo went to put his shirt back on but Christine took his hand, "If I were you I wouldn't bother putting it back on," she smiled and kissed him, then walked to the house.

Luke laughed at the look on Bo's face. "Uh yea Bo just to let you know, now that she's pregnant she's gonna be wanting it more. If I were you I wouldn't argue."

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry if I haven't responded to the reviews, I will try to do so with the new ones I get. And you know what to do if you want another chapter. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Christine woke up before Bo and decided to let him sleep in today. He had been working himself so hard the past month to get money for them while she still worked at The Boar's Nest. She hated seeing him like this; he would come home so tired and hardly was home in time for dinner. She was now four months along and today when she went to get ready she was so happy to see that she was starting to show. It may have been just little bit noticeable, but she didn't care. After what the two had been through in the past, this had to be the happiest news. She went back to the bedroom and saw Bo awake. "Bo look I'm starting to show," she said showing him the small bump she now had.

He put his hand on it and kissed her. "I love you so much," he said kissing her again and then rubbed her stomach, "And I love you too little one." He looked into Christine's eyes, "I love the two of you so much."

She smiled and kissed him, "Bo you sure you need to work today? You look so exhausted."

"Actually I'm just working on the farm here today with Luke. So after that we'll stop by the Boar's Nest and I'll probably stay until you get out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was busy working when the boys came into the Boar's Nest. The two happened to walk in just in time to see one of the guys giving Christine a problem. He had grabbed her from behind but she was able to break away from him. But that wasn't the end of it. When Bo saw what happened he was just so mad and he went up to the guy. "Excuse me but that was my wife and baby you just messed with," he said punching the guy.

However the guy was much stronger than Bo and gave him a real good punch back. Luke, seeing that his cousin was having trouble went to help Bo out. When Christine saw Bo get pushed into a table, she ran over to him with some ice. "Bo here," she said putting on his now split lip. "Bo are you alright."

Bo was about to answer when Roscoe walked it. Naturally he accused the Dukes of starting the fight. Daisy and Christine argued immediately that they did nothing wrong, but they were still brought into the jail. Christine went with Uncle Jesse to go bail them out. "Bo!" she said hugging him when they were both out.

"Christine….." Bo said after they had dinner that night.

She kind of knew what he was going to say, "Bo I quit today."

"But…how did you know I was gonna say that?"

"Bo between what happened to both of us today I decided it was safer I didn't work there. When that guy grabbed me my first thought right away was protect the baby. I think that's what made me break away from him so quickly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were going by smoothly, but Christine was getting worried about Bo. Not only did he spend most of his day working on the farm, any other free time he had he spent working on other farms in the county. One morning she knew he was still tired from the day before so she let him sleep. She went outside to tell Luke that Bo would be out later. "Luke can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Has Bo been complaining about anything when you guys are working out here?"

"Well he does say he's tired a lot. I told him he should stop walking every hour of the day. But he says he can't. He said he has to prove to you he can do it all."

"It's true he's making the money we need but I didn't want to have him like this. But I don't know, that day with the fight, he got bruised pretty badly. I think something may be wrong."

"What are you saying," Luke asked.

"It's just that he always looks like he's in pain and when I ask him he says it's nothing. But I also notice that he seems to be having a lot of headaches, and I don't mean the type that just goes away. And I know he did hit his head when he was pushed against the wall. I told him to see a doctor but he said no cause it would just cost more money."

"Well don't you worry. When he comes over later I'll see if he'll tell me anything."

Christine thanked Luke and went back into the house and found Bo having breakfast. "Well it's good to have you home finally to eat."

Bo smiled, "Thanks for letting me get extra sleep, I really needed it."

She leaned over and kissed him, "Bo is everything alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little sore still but it'll go away soon."

Bo kissed her before going out to help Luke on the farm but before he made it outside, Christine heard him lean against the door. "Bo what's wrong?"

Bo didn't answer, all she heard was a loud noise and saw Bo on the floor. She ran to him and saw him passed out. "LUKE! HURRY HELP!" she screamed loud enough for him to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole Duke family was in the waiting room of the hospital. Christine however could not calm down with what happened and hardly stayed in there sitting. "Uncle Jesse, we have to make her calm down. She can't handle this stress," Daisy said.

"I know, I know." He said going over to Christine. "Come let's sit down."

"How can I sit down when I don't know what's wrong with my husband?"

"I know it's frustrating, but Bo wouldn't want you worrying yourself like this. You're looking out for two right now."

She sat down with him and Daisy, "It's just that….I told him to see a doctor. He was complaining of very bad headaches but he refused to see a doctor. Said we needed the money saved. But honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do if something happens."

Just then the doctor walked into the room, "Mrs. Duke, could I see you outside for a moment."

You know what to do. Review for a chapter. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mrs. Duke, your husband seems to have serious injuries from that fight you told me about. And I really don't know how to say this but the only chance now is if he wakes up, which he isn't at the moment." The doctor told her. Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Would you rather I tell his family and you go spend some time with him?" he asked.

Christine just nodded and went into Bo's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor told the Dukes the news and also told them that Christine was in the room with him and they could see him after. "Luke baby are you alright?" Jessica asked him seeing his reaction after the doctor left. He didn't respond, just got up and walked out of the room and Uncle Jesse followed him.

"Jessica don't worry you didn't do anything. You're new in this family and all but Bo and Luke are more like brothers than cousins," Daisy told him.

"Luke?" Uncle Jesse said going over to him.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair Uncle Jesse! Just yesterday he was telling me he can't wait until this baby was born and until they were old enough for their first ride in The General. And now…." Luke got quiet. "Now he may not even see his baby at all."

"Luke don't talk like that, sounds like you're giving up on Bo."

"Well the doctor didn't give us much to hope for did he?"

"I know Luke but we have to hope and pray for the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine took Bo's hand and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Bo please wake up. The doctors aren't giving you much hope but I am. You need to wake up; I can't go on without you Bo. Bo Duke if you love me the way you said you did you'd wake up right now." When there was no response she just let the tears fall. "Please I can't do this alone. I need so much. Bo I cannot raise the baby on my own, they're gonna need their father."

Christine couldn't take it anymore seeing Bo like that and she kissed him and headed towards the door.

"Christine." Bo said quietly.

She turned around and went over to him, "Bo I'm right here."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I do love you, more than anything. But I can't promise you anything. If anything does happen don't think I didn't love you."

"Bo stop talking like this, you're gonna be fine. He doctors said as long as you woke up you'd be fine."

"No one knows for show. Promise me, you won't ever think I didn't love you. Because I do and always will. And you promise me and you will let that baby know all about me and that I love them to."

"Bo stop talking like this. You're not going anywhere but back home with me. Look I'm getting your doctor and let them know you're awake." And she left to get the doctor and then went back to the waiting room.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"He's talking crazy. He's telling me that he's always gonna love me and that he wants me to make sure the baby knows all about him. He's sounding like he's never gonna come out of this."

Luke came into the waiting room, "What's going on there's all these doctors in Bo's room?"

Sorry to leave you guys hanging again lol. Just don't know what I want the outcome to be yet. Well you know what to do leave a review for a chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Christine ran out to go near Bo's room and heard the doctors saying that they were losing him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and leaned against the wall crying. Uncle Jesse and Luke ran out to the hall, "Luke get her upstairs to her doctor and quickly." Uncle Jesse said.

Luke came back after quite some time. "What happened?" Daisy asked.

"While I was bringing her to the doctor she passed out." The other didn't let Luke finish at first. "Guys the baby is fine, however she's not and she's still unconscious. On the other hand I passed by Bo's room, and he is gonna be fine."

"But I thought we heard them say they were losing him?" Daisy said.

"Yea well apparently Bo wasn't ready to let them lose him yet," Luke laughed a little. "They just want to keep him in over night and make sure nothing happens again. Now the only problem is telling him the news on Christine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of days before Christine finally woke up and when she opened her eyes she got a great surprise. "Bo. Bo it's really you isn't it?"

He smiled and kissed her. "You know what a scare it is to hear as soon as you're better that your wife's in the hospital. Do you even know what happened?"

She shook her head, "One second I'm in the hall hearing the doctor say they were losing you and next thing I wake up and you're here next to me. But I don't know why I'm here."

"Luke told me the story. He was bringing you to see your doctor cause they all got worried about you with what was happening. And out of nowhere you just passed out. Doctor said it was all due to stress. But you're doing fine now; we were just waiting for you to wake up."

She felt his hand on her stomach and she smiled at him. "Yea I've been talking to the baby as well as you this whole time."

"Bo I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"Well don't worry about it cause I ain't going anywhere for a long time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Christine was able to go home. She was sleeping one day when she heard a lot of banging coming from the room next to the bedroom. She walked in and saw Bo building the nursery. "Bo want any help?"

He turned to her, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright I was about to wake up anyways. Want some breakfast?"

After breakfast Bo was going to work more on the nursery. He walked by the bedroom and saw Christine sitting on the bed, "Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

"Bo do you still love me?"

"What? Of course I do," he said going over to sit next to her. "Aww honey I know why you feel like this. Trust me I've been reading your books as well." He hugged her and kissed her.

When he wouldn't stop kissing her, "Bo," she said quietly. He nodded and laid her down on the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt letting Bo know she wanted exactly what he wanted. When they were right in the middle they heard someone come through the front door, "Bo you here?" Luke yelled.

"Yea Luke," Bo's voice cracked like it always did whenever he was nervous or surprised. "I mean yeah Luke I'll be right down." He looked at Christine, "First tomorrow we get new locks." All of a sudden the baby kicked and surprised Bo. "Bo that was the baby's first kick." Christine smiled. Bo got up to get dressed. "You're kidding me." He touched her stomach again to feel it, "Wow strong little thing."

"Hey Bo, I think the baby likes your voice and touch."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you touched my stomach and the baby kicked, you just talked and the baby kicked again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo went downstairs, "Luke what is it?"

"Just wanted to see if you were gonna help me with the work today. You look tired Bo as if….oh you're kidding me again I interrupted you guys."

Bo nodded, "Yes Luke you seem to have the perfect timing over here. But I do have exciting news, the baby kicked for the first time."

Christine had come down by this time. "Well I heard you guys have a strong little soccer player over there huh," Luke said.

"Or maybe another racecar drive like their daddy," Christine smiled.

well looks like things are going smoothly now. But as you all know it's probably not going to last for long, or maybe it just might.

You know what to do, review for a chapter. Thanks for the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Christine was now in her ninth month and Bo was driving her crazy thinking that it was time every second she just moved. It took her almost an hour to convince Bo to go help Luke out on the farm this morning so that it would keep him busy, and at the same time let Christine have some time without him always watching her every mood.

"Bo have you gotten any sleep?" Luke asked him seeing how tired he was.

"Not in the past two weeks. She's due any day now and I keep checking to make sure she's alright."

"Bo I think she'll let you know when it is time."

"Yea I know Luke, but still. I want to be awake and alert for when it does happen."

Christine went out to the farm when it was near lunch with sandwiches made for them. "Christine you should be in bed resting, not cooking for us." Bo said.

"Bo I need to keep myself busy. Plus it wasn't any trouble and I decided to enjoy this nice day outside so I'll stay with you guys for a little while."

The two of them decided to take a break and have lunch and Christine joined them. Towards the end of the lunch, Christine started to feel the pain. Bo noticed and jumped up. "It's time!" Bo yelled.

"Bo calm down, just get the overnight bag that's packed in the closet and we'll go," Christine said but Bo was already in and out from getting the bag. "Ok let's go," Bo said getting into The General. Christine turned to Luke and shook her head. "Come on hurry up," Bo yelled out the window.

"And Bo, just how exactly do you expect me to get into The General?" Christine asked.

"You're right we'll take your car," Bo said helping her into the car.

"I'll go tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy and we'll meet you at the hospital," Luke said before Bo took off speeding to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo came out into the hall after a few hours, "What's going on? What did you guys have," Daisy asked.

"She didn't give birth yet. I just came here to take a break actually."

"So is she doing that whole blaming you for this entire thing that they say women tend to do?" Luke asked.

"Nope. Actually she told me to get out cause I was getting her nervous," Bo laughed a little. "Told her I'd be back in a couple of minutes."

One of the nurses came out to get Bo and told him that it was just about time. Not long after Christine gave birth to a baby boy.

"Christine, we didn't think of any names." Bo said.

"Actually Bo I did. When you were in the hospital and weren't going to make it. I said that my son would have your name. But I knew you wouldn't want him to have the same first name so I thought of Christopher Beauregard Duke." Christine said looking at the baby she was holding in her arms and then handing him over to Bo.

"It's a perfect name for a perfect baby," Bo smiled and kissed her.

The rest of the Duke family walked in to see the baby. "Everyone, meet Christopher, the newest Duke," Bo said going over to them so they could hold Christopher.

Everything seems to be just perfect with the Dukes. But will it last being like this?

You know what to do. Review for a chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of days later, Bo and Christine were able to take Chris home. They had just put Chris in his crib for a nap when they both decided that they needed a rest too. Bo turned to Christine in the bed and kissed her, "We're finally parents," he smiled and pulled her to him.

She smiled, "Yep we are Bo. Our lives are forever changed now." With that Chris woke up and starting crying. "It's gonna take me awhile to get use to that," Bo laughed.

"Don't worry Bo you rest I'll get him."

Christine came back holding Chris, "I think he wants his daddy," she said handing him over to Bo.

Bo started talking to Chris about how once he was old enough he would teach him how to drive The General. And that soon he would go for his first ride in it too. Christine smiled, "As long as you don't do the jumps with him in it," she said.

"Now how will he learn to drive without me teaching him that," Bo joked.

"Bo I know you're in trouble with the law on a daily basis. I don't want our son to be too."

"Oh come on you know that your favorite thing to do is bailing me out of jail," Bo laughed and Christine gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing I just love the look on your face when you're confused," she laughed.

Bo looked down and saw that Chris was fast asleep in his arms. Bo went to put him back in his crib and then came back to Christine and laid next to her. "Bo something the matter?"

He shook his head, "No. It's just that…I didn't think the two of us would be this happy. I mean with what's happened to us in the past. And now we're a happy family." He smiled and kissed her.

"Bo I can tell already, you're gonna be a great father," she smiled kissing him back and then both falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months later it was time for Luke and Jessica's wedding. Bo was getting ready since he was the best man. "So who are you coming with," he called out to Christine who was also getting ready.

"Daisy said she'll give me a ride and then I'll be with you at the reception." She said going over to Bo. "What?" she said when she noticed him just looking at her.

"You're just as pretty as you were on our wedding day," he said kissing her.

"Bo remember that little suit you bought for Chris for the wedding, well you gotta come see him in it." She said going to the nursery with him.

"He looks adorable," Bo said picking him up. "Alright so I'll see you both after the ceremony," Bo said before leaving.

The ceremony was nice and they all went to the Boar's Nest for the reception. Christine and Bo didn't stay long however. Chris was getting sleepy and even though neither of them said anything, Bo and Christine just wanted to be back home and alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Bo and Christine's 3rd anniversary and Chris's first birthday had just passed. They had a part for him in which all the Dukes came to and gave lots of gifts for Chris. Bo originally planned an evening out with Christine for the anniversary but he knew she wouldn't want to go out without Chris so he planned a romantic evening in instead.

Towards the end of the night Bo handed Christine an envelope, "Happy Anniversary."

She opened it and saw two tickets for a flight to Florida. "But Bo…how?"

"We never had our honeymoon so I figured the beaches on Florida would be a great one. And if you're worried about the money, I've been saving it since we got money to get you this trip."

"What about Chris?"

"Luke and Jessica said they'll watch him. They said they needed the practice anyways."

"Practice?"

"Yep, Luke told me today. They're having a baby." Bo said.

The next few days were spent packing and then the morning they were leaving the stopped by Luke's. Christine gave Jessica all there was to know about Chris and she was still a little worried about leaving him. "He'll be fine don't worry," Jessica said taking the baby bag.

"Oh I know Jessica, it's not you or Luke I don't trust. It's just that I haven't left him alone before."

Bo came over to her, "Come on Christine we need to make our flight. He'll be fine don't worry." Christine kissed Chris goodbye one last time and left with Bo.

Bo was so excited about the trip and kept talking about it all the way to the airport and even while they were waiting there. Christine however was extremely quite, not wanting to go anywhere without Chris.

You know what to do, review for a new chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

The two arrived in Florida and Christine still wasn't that happy about the trip. She sat on the bed just thinking of being home playing with Chris like she did everyday while Bo was on the farm working. Bo sat next to her and pulled her to him. "What's wrong, you haven't talked to me since we left."

"Bo I don't wanna be here. I wanna be back home with our son."

"Come on this is the honeymoon we've waited for."

"How come you couldn't make this a family vacation?"

"Cause then we wouldn't be able to have alone time if we did." Bo said kissing her and laying her on the bed.

She pushed Bo off of her and got up. "Come on baby we haven't since you had Chris."

"Bo is that all our marriage means to you, just sex?"

"No of course not. It's just that, you don't seem to really wanna be with me anymore."

"Bo, we have a son who's a year old. I'm busy taking care of him during the day and then by the time it's night I'm exhausted. I thought you'd understand that."

"I do but come on I need some loving too you know."

"Bo I cannot believe you. You just brought me here cause you wanted to get away from our son. No wonder you didn't even bother saying goodbye to him this morning." She got off the bed and walked out to the hall. "Where you going?" Bo asked following her.

"Just for a walk on the beach" she looked at him, "alone!"

When she came back from she saw Bo looking upset, "Bo look I know what I said was out of line but…" he stopped her.

"No you were right I'm not upset at you." He looked down. "There was an accident back home."

Christine went over to him, "Bo what kind of accident."

"Luke in the general. Some guys were after him, he tried to get away….Christine he had Chris in the car with him."

Ok sorry this is a short chapter but I didn't want to end tonight without a preview of what's going to happen. Also I wanna try something new. That way I know what readers want. Going to ask questions as to what readers would like to see.

1) Should this be another tragedy for the Dukes?

2) Should this bring Bo and Christine closer or make them grow apart?

You know what to do…review for the chapter. Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. And seeing that the questions at the end did work very well I will keep that up at the end of chapters.

duke chick- Sorry that chapter was short. Hopefully this one will make up for it.

23OneTreeHill3- Thanks for the review.

SamwiseAtHeart- I can say for now there's no tragedies….but can't say that for later on in the story lol.

Torquebabe- Thanks for the review.

spacemonkey1129- Thanks for the review and also thanks cause I think you also gave me an idea for Bo and Luke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine and Bo took the next flight back to Hazzard and rushed to the hospital. "Daisy what's going on?" Christine said going over to her.

"I...I don't know. They won't tell us anything about Chris cause they wanted to see you and Bo first. Luke's going to be fine that's all I know."

The doctor came in, "are you Mr. and Mrs. Duke?" he asked them.

"Yes, how is our son?" Christine asked.

"Well as of now we can't tell you anything other than we have to see. He does have a few cuts and scratches which aren't bad. However he still hasn't wakened up yet. Maybe if you two go see him that will help a little bit." The doctor told them.

Christine nodded and found out what room he was in, however Bo didn't go with her he just walked out and she followed him. "Bo what are you doing?"

He shook his head, "I can't go in there. I just can't see our son like this. He's only a baby and doesn't deserve this."

"Bo look I can't do this alone, I need you there with me." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Bo please…"

He pushed her away from him, "Don't you see I can't do this. It's all my fault!" Bo said with his voice now raising.

"No it's not Bo. I'm sorry for what I said to you at the hotel, but don't blame yourself."

"It's not that…it's just that, Luke had asked me if he could take Chris out for a ride in The General and I told him it was fine….even though you said you didn't want him in it until he was older."

Christine was so mad that Bo did that but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was they get their son back. "Bo look it's in the past and what's happened has happened. Now we need to go in there and see our son."

Bo wiped his eyes and went with her and they went into Chris's room. Bo squeezed Christine's hand tightly not believing that this was their son. They both sat on either side of Chris and held his hands. As if he knew they were there, Chris woke up. Bo ran to get a doctor and they were told to go to the waiting room so the doctor could check him out.

Once they got there, Luke was all ready to go back. "Bo, Christine I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Luke don't worry we're not blaming you," Christine said.

"What?" Bo said looking at her. "Of course it's his fault. He knew he should've driver carefully when he has a baby in the car!" Bo said getting mad.

"Now Bo you haven't heard what happened," Luke started. "When I felt the car getting pushed off the road I jumped to the back so I could cover Chris. I was willing to risk my life as long as it meant saving my nephew!"

"Whatever Luke, I don't want you near my son again!" Bo said going over to get Chris once the doctor said they could bring him home.

Christine looked at Luke and apologized for the way Bo reacted and went over to go home with him.

What next?

1) Should Bo continue to blame Luke for the accident ruining the brother-like relationship they have?

2) Christine doesn't blame Luke at all but Bo tells her he want Luke nowhere near Chris. Luke being the godfather of Chris, Christine brings him over to Luke every once in awhile so he can see him. Should Bo find this out?

3) Luke and Jessica want Bo and Christine to be the godparents of their baby but now with how Bo's acting, will this happen?

You know what to do…thanks again


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks again to all that reviewed the story.

**SamwiseAtHeart**- Thanks for the review. I'm sure you'll like this chapter.

**spacemonkey1129**- Again you have given me an idea. Thanks. And yes I promise there will be some Daisy/Enos in the story.

Christine and Bo took Chris home. Since he was asleep by the time they got back, Christine put him back in his crib and then went to her bedroom to talk to Bo. "Bo?" She said sitting next to him.

"I can't believe I was starting a fight with you over something so stupid when we could've lost our son." He said.

"But Bo we didn't. Chris is back home and safe. Bo you need to make up with your cousin."

"No! This is all his fault."

"Bo you heard what he told you, he saved Chris's life."

"I can't believe you're siding with him."

"And you're the one that told him he could take Chris in The General even though I said no. So then I should be mad at you, but I'm not. I'm just so happy our son is fine. Look Bo we've been through a tough night tonight. Let's get to bed and maybe you'll feel better tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about five months since that accident and Bo still hadn't made any attempt to go talk to Luke. Christine was getting annoyed with the way Bo had been acting and decided that she would take Chris to go see Luke without Bo finding out.

This continued for a few weeks. Christine would go and drop Chris off at Luke's so that he could see his Uncle Luke and Aunt Jessica. And so far Bo had no idea this was going on. That was until one day. Christine waited until Bo left and went over to Luke's. She was leaving Luke's and Bo happened to be driving by seeing that Christine was leaving. Right away he came to the wrong conclusion and left to go home before they could see him. Christine came home to find Bo waiting for her in the living room. "How long has it been going on?" Bo asked.

"How long as what been going on?" she asked confused.

"You and Luke. So this is why you don't want to sleep with me, because you've been getting some from Luke huh?"

"What are you talking about Bo?"

"I saw you today, leaving Luke's house. How could you do this to me?"

"Bo you're jumping to conclusions. There's nothing between me and Luke."

"Then why were you there?" Bo asked.

Christine knew it had to be found out sooner or later. "Bo, for the past few weeks I've been brining Chris over there so that Luke can see him."

Bo didn't respond he just went to the bedroom and slammed the door."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke look why don't I go talk to Bo?" Jessica said worried about how Luke's been acting lately.

"How do you know he'll talk to you?"

"It's worth a shot. I mean look we already decided to make him and Christine the godparents of our child. Christine already said yes we need to ask Bo. Look I'll go drop Chris off and ask him."

Luke agreed with Jessica and hoped that it would work out. Christine was out when Jessica stopped by the house so it was just Bo at home.

"Bo I know you and Luke are not speaking but we really want you to be the godfather of our baby."

"Look Jessica I have nothing against you, it's just that cousin of mine." Bo said.

"Will you at least think about it?" Jessica asked and Bo nodded, "Yea I will."

Bo sat and thought about what had been going on. And as if Luke knew somehow that Bo was going to end this fight, he had driven to Bo's just as Bo was about to go to Luke's.

"I'm sorry," they both said together.

"Luke you have no reason to be sorry, I'm the one acting childish here."

"I know but I also should've known why you reacted the way you did. My child's gonna be born soon and I probably would've acted the same way if it was the other way around."

The two of them talked for a long time after that since they had gone months without speaking to each other. "Hey Bo, something else bothering you?"

"No…well actually yes. Luke has your marriage changed at all?"

"What do you mean Bo?"

"Well I don't know. I mean I love Christine and all but I don't know our marriage seems to be I don't know how to put it but it seems like it's just boring now."

"You guys having problems?" Luke asked.

"Well yes and no. I mean we've only had two fights in the 3 years we've been married. But well….." Bo looked a little embarrassed discussing this with his cousin.'

"Oh I get it….you mean in the bedroom?"

Bo nodded. "It's been a year Luke and I don't know what's happening to us."

Question Time:

1) What kind of advice is Luke going to give Bo?

2) What should Luke and Jessica have?

3) Christine and Bo seem to be drifting apart but for what reason?

Again thanks to all those who responded and reviewed. I really appreciate it.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Here we go onto another chapter.

23OneTreeHill3- Thanks for the review.

SamwiseAtHeart- Don't worry Bo and Christine are going to get closer this chapter.

spacemonkey1129- Thanks for the review. I had the same idea with Luke's wife.

Schniederluver- Thanks for the review.

duke chick- Thanks for the review.

And now the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had to laugh; he never thought Bo would be the one asking him for advice on woman. "Well Bo…I don't know what to tell you. But how about I take Chris for the night and you and Christine can have some romantic evening."

"You'd do that Luke, even though you could be a father at any moment yourself?"

"Bo it's no problem. You spend time with your wife, you two need it."

When Luke left with Chris, Bo put his plans into action. He cooked dinner, well he had help from Daisy on that one, and set up candles on the table.

Christine came home and saw that the lights were off but candles lit in the dining room. "Bo are you here?"

"Right here," he said sneaking up behind her and handing her red roses, her favorite flower.

"I go shopping for a few hours and you do all this," she smiled. She took the roses and put them down and then wrapped her arms around Bo and kissed him. "What's the occasion?"

"Much needed alone time," he smiled.

The two of them had dinner and then Bo took her upstairs to the bedroom. "Bo….you really went all out," she said noticing how nicely he decorated the bedroom.

Bo pulled her down on the bed in a passionate kiss. He held her so tightly after that, as if he was afraid of letting her go. "You know I've really missed all of this," he whispered to her. "And I've missed you," he said quietly.

She turned to face him, "Bo I'm sorry if I haven't really been showing you the love you need." She kissed him. "But don't ever think I don't love you because I love you more than anything in this world."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Christine got a call from Daisy and she had some news that she needed to tell the whole family. Bo had just come home from work just as Christine finished giving Chris his bath. "Hey Bo we have to go to your Uncle's tonight. Daisy wants the whole family there for some news."

Bo went to the room to greet his wife and son, "Do you know what type of news it is?"

"Nope, she didn't say."

They arrived at the house, which for them is just a short walk since their house is built on the property. After dinner, Daisy and Enos decided to make their announcement. Though it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone, they had all been waiting for this moment. "We had to tell everyone, Enos and I are getting married!" Daisy announced.

Everyone went to congratulate them until they heard Jessica scream in pain. Luke ran over to her, "This is it guys," Luke said before rushing her to the car and brining her to the hospital.

"Uncle Jesse, you, Daisy, and Enos go. We'll drop Chris off at his babysitters and then come straight to the hospital," Bo said.

And in no time, Bo and Christine arrived at the hospital. "Any word on what she had yet?" Christine asked.

"Not yet, Luke came out before but there wasn't any news." Daisy said.

They all sat in the waiting room just thinking about what was happening. "This brings back so many memories," Bo said.

"Oh you mean like the time you passed out before Chris was born?" Christine said.

Daisy, Enos, and Uncle Jesse all looked at Bo, "You passed out?" Daisy said.

Bo nodded. "Yea right after I had come to tell you guys the baby wasn't here yet, I went in there just as it was about to happen. One look and I was passed out on the floor." Christine started to laugh. "Yea all I know is that one second he was holding my hand and the next I hear a thud and there he is laying on the floor. Luckily they were able to get him up just in time to see Chris being born."

They were all laughing at the story until Luke came into the room. "Well it's a girl."

They all went up to him but then noticed he wasn't looking to happy. "Luke what is it?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"It's Jessica. Something went wrong and it's not looking too good."

Questions:

1) Should Luke end up having to raise his daughter on the own?

2) How should what's happening affect Bo?


	19. Chapter 19

"Luke…just how bad is it?" Bo asked his cousin.

Luke went out to the hall with Bo, "It's really bad Bo."

"Luke no, you don't mean?"

Luke let the tears fall and nodded. Bo went to get Christine and told her to come out into the hall. "What happened?" she said seeing Luke crying.

"They tried and tried but they couldn't get her back," Luke said.

"Oh Luke I'm so sorry," Christine said hugging him.

"Hey Luke you're in no shape to tell the family, I'll tell them." Bo suggested and Luke nodded.

The rest of the family came out to the hall once Bo told them the news and all tried to comfort Luke. Christine looked and saw that Bo wasn't in sight. Then she spotted him at the nursery window and went over to him. He pulled her to him and held her, "Well that's our niece over there," Bo said pointing to the newest Duke.

"Bo," she said knowing that he was crying because he wouldn't look at her. He turned to her and just cried along with her. "I can't even imagine what Luke's going through right now," she said.

Luke walked over to the two of them, "Guys I don't know what to do. I don't know how to raise a baby."

"Luke don't worry about that at all. We will be here to help you whenever you need us." Bo said.

Later that week, Luke had the funeral for Jessica as well as brought his new daughter home, named Jessie, after her mother. When everyone was gathered at the Duke house after the funeral, Bo snuck off and sat in the barn.

"Hey cousin, need some company?" Luke asked sitting next to him.

"Luke, shouldn't you be inside with the family?"

"And hear the same stuff over and over again. I needed to just get out for a bit."

"It's not right Luke. I mean first Christine and I lose our first baby that time and now you lose your wife."

"I know it's not fair Bo. And I still don't know how I'm going to do this. I was so confused when Jessie cried in the middle of the night." Luke broke down again. "I just miss her so much."

"I know you do Luke, we all miss her."

Meanwhile inside the house, Christine was taking care of Jessie since Luke had gone outside to talk to Bo. "Christine, is everything alright?" Daisy asked.

"What, oh yea Daisy everything's fine. Just thinking that's all."

"Isn't Chris's second birthday this week?" Daisy asked.

Christine nodded, "But I don't know I don't think anyone is up to celebrating it."

"You don't look well, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yea Daisy I'm fine," Christine said rubbing her stomach and Daisy knew right away.

"Bo doesn't know does he?"

"No Daisy he doesn't. I mean we were thinking of another baby but that was before this all happened. I found out yesterday but I don't know how I can tell him now. I think he may have changed his mind on us having another baby now."

Questions:

1) When Christine does finally tell Bo, what should his reaction be?"


	20. Chapter 20

"You know you have to tell him, or he will find out one way or another," Daisy laughed.

"Yea I will. Just have to find the right moment to tell him."

That night after the tough day Bo and Christine went home and put Chris in his crib to go to bed. "Bo we need to talk," Christine said.

"I know what this is about and I think we should have at least a little party for Chris. I mean we shouldn't make him be upset by not having a little celebration for him."

Christine nodded, "I agree but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh what is it then," Bo said sitting down on the bed next to Christine. She stood up thinking of how to tell Bo. "Bo I haven't been feeling good lately so I went to the doctor." She took Bo's hand, "Bo we're having a baby."

Bo sat there in silence for a few seconds…"Bo say something please."

"Baby….us having a baby?" He got up and starting pacing the room. "No…now I mean, we're going to have a baby now?"

"Well Bo not now, in seven months we will," she said trying to lighten the mood. "Bo aren't you happy?"

Bo shook his hand, "No I'm scared. What if it happens to us?"

"Bo you can't be serious."

"I am. I mean if it happened to Luke and Jessica, it can happen to us just as easily."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And for the next seven months Bo was completely by Christine's side. At first he still wasn't sure if was ready for this. But a few weeks after Christine told him the news he started to grow on the idea that he was going to be a daddy again. Chris loved that he was going to be a big brother. Chris, although he was only two, was already great with his cousin Jessie. In fact it reminded the family just of how the boys were with Daisy.

Luke had started getting over the loss of Jessica and in no time he was adjusting to being a single father. Christine and Bo were always there to help him whenever he needed.

One day Bo had to go work on a friend's farm and he didn't want Christine to be home alone, especially when she was due any day. Luke said that he would come over with Jessie so that Chris could spend some time with his cousin and he would keep an eye on Christine. But during that day a horrible rain storm took place, with thunder and lightning included. All the roads were basically washed out and Bo had called earlier saying that he would probably be staying at his friend's until he was able to drive back home.

Christine had just finished helping Luke give Jessie a bath when it started. She held her stomach and sat down on a chair. "Christine?" Luke said running over to her.

"Luke see if you can get a hold of Bo and tell him it's time." Luke ran and did just that but Bo's phone wasn't working and they didn't have the number of where he was staying.

Luke told Christine what happened, "Look I'm going to run to the farm and get Uncle Jesse to help." And Luke did just that. Within seconds he was back with Uncle Jesse. Luke helped get Christine to the bed. "What do you think Uncle Jesse, will we be able to wait until we can drive to a hospital?"

"No Luke I don't think so. This baby's coming fast. Keep trying to get Bo on the phone."

Luke stayed there trying to help Christine as well as trying to get Bo on the phone. It was no more than two hours before the storm let out and Luke was able to get Bo on the phone.

"Luke what is it, is everything alright?"

"Bo you need to come over as soon as you can." And all of a sudden Bo heard a cry over the phone.

"No Luke she didn't….I wasn't there to help. Are you guys at the hospital?"

"No not yet. We're going to bring her there now since we can finally drive there now. Meet us there." Luke was just about to tell Bo what Christine had but Bo hung up being too excited to even talk anymore.

Uncle Jesse and Luke brought Christine to the hospital just to make sure everything was alright, which it was, Mommy and baby were perfectly healthy. Daisy had stopped by the house to watch Jessie and Chris. Bo arrived at the hospital all nervous, "I'm looking for my wife she had a baby," he said at the desk.

Luke ran over to him. "Come on Bo I'll take you to her room." Luke brought him to Christine's room. "Bo you finally made it. Meet your new daughter."

Luke let the two alone and Bo went to sit next to Christine. "I have a daughter?" Christine nodded and handed her to him. "She's so beautiful, looks like an angel," Bo said then looked at Christine and together they both said, "Angela." "It's a perfect name for her," Christine said.

"Angela my little Angel," Bo said smiling.

You know what to do..review for a chapter…Thanks


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few months since Bo and Christine brought home their new daughter, Angela Marie. It was almost time for Jessie's first birthday and Chris's third birthday. They decided to celebrate both birthdays together since they were so close to each other. Angel was five months old and was already becoming daddy's little girl. Christine was just finishing decorating the house for the party when Bo came home.

"So I stopped off at the store on my way home," Bo said putting bags down. Christine looked through them and saw all these dresses, "Bo you went baby clothes shopping?"

"Well I went to the store to get Chris a gift he told me he wanted and while I was there I saw these outfits for Angela that I couldn't resist."

Christine smiled and shook her head when she took the dressed out of the bag, "Somehow I never thought I would ever see Bo Duke buying baby dressed," she laughed.

"You should've seen the girls working there that know me, they had the same reaction," Bo laughed and went over to Christine and kissed her.

She smiled and got away from him, "Now Bo you can wait until tonight can't you?" she smiled.

"No I can't come on its a few hours before the guests come," he said taking her hand and pulling her to the couch.

Bo had brought her to the couch when Luke came downstairs, "Wow you guys know a different way of getting a house decorated for a party," he joked.

Christine got up and fixed herself, "That's what I was trying to tell you Bo, that Luke was already here with Jessie," she laughed. Bo got up blushing a little bit, "Sorry once again Luke."

"No I'm sorry I keep interrupting at the wrong moment. Anyways the birthday girl is all dressed and is playing with Chris in the nursery. Need any help decorating?"

"Thanks for the offer Luke but I just finished it the decorations. Now we just have the food to get ready and we're all set."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party went by without any problems and Daisy had news for the family as well, she and Enos, who had gotten married almost a year ago, were expecting. Everyone was so happy that once again there would be a new Duke.

That night Christine went to bed while Bo went to get the kids to sleep. He soon came into the bedroom and got into the bed, "Hard to believe that in 7 more months we'll be doing this again and for Angela's birthday."

"I can just imagine what you're going to get her Bo," Christine smiled. "She's already got the title of daddy's little girl doesn't she."

He nodded, "Yes she does. I'm telling you when she's a teenage I'm making sure I check out any guy she dates. I don't want her dating someone like I was. As well as making sure that Chris doesn't end up being the type of guy I was as a teenager either."

Christine laughed a little, "Now Bo you weren't that bad as a teenager. I should know."

Bo gave her a look, "Ok so maybe you were Bo, but I still loved you anyways," she smiled.

Bo turned away, "You know I'm not proud of how I treated you back then."

"Bo we weren't anything other than best friends. You didn't treat me horrible."

"Yea I know but still, you were always there for me and I was never there for you. And you tried to stop me but I never listened."

"Bo forget it, its way in the past. Now we're married and have the perfect family," she turned his head to look at her and kissed him, "isn't that all that matters now?"

"Yes of course. I mean I love you and the kids more than anything in this world and I wouldn't trade what I have for anything in the world. But I've done stuff in the past I'm ashamed of."

"I know what you did in high school Bo, you always told me what you did and with whom."

"That's not it. There's more I've done that I was too afraid to even tell you about."

Question:

1) What should it be that Bo's been keeping from Christine all these years they've known each other?


	22. Chapter 22

"What exactly haven't you told me Bo?" Christine asked.

Bo turned away from her, "It's really…I don't know how to tell you this. But Chris….he isn't my first son."

Christine got up, "What to repeat that Bo? It sounded like you said Chris isn't your first son."

"You heard right, that's what I said."

Christine shook her head, "No this is a joke right Bo. You're just saying this." She was trying so hard not to believe it but she knew he was telling her the truth. Bo went over to her and grabbed her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Four years Bo. We have been married for four years and now you tell me?"

Bo looked down, "No one knows alright. I've kept it from everyone all these years."

"And by years you mean?"

Bo looked down, "Since we graduated high school."

Christine shook her head crying, "And you haven't told anyone, not even your family?"

"They promised they wouldn't tell as long as I was part of the babies lives."

Christine looked at him, "Babies! There's more than one?"

"I have two other sons from exes. That's where I go during the day after working on the farm, I go to spend time with them, after all they are mine."

"You know Bo this really explains a lot. I always sensed that you felt differently about Chris and now I know why, he's not your first son. You never acted like a father who thought his first son was special when I had Chris and now I know why."

"Come on you know that's not true." Bo started.

"Yes it is Bo. It was Chris's birthday today and what do you do, you spent all of the day with Angela showing her off to the family. Which yes I know you love her she is our daughter but Bo you seem to be pushing Chris aside. In case you're forgetting you're his father too."

"Look I know but Angela is my first daughter and she's my little girl."

"Are you sure she's you're only daughter?"

"Yes I'm sure, I told you it's only two other kids I have. Look lets just get some sleep."

"Bo I can't believe you're acting like it's nothing. Who are these exes that you see everyday?"

"You remember I dated them in high school, Jennifer and Maria."

Christine looked up when he said the first name, "Jennifer? That's the one I caught you with in the barn that day when I came to tell you about our baby." Bo looked away. "Bo how can I even trust you now?"

"Please lets just get some sleep and we'll discuss this in the morning?"

The next morning, however, Bo was already out on the farm before Christine woke up. Luke came over, "Hey Jessie wanted to see her Uncle Bo and Aunt Christine so I brought her over."

Christine came out to greet him, "Hey Luke, there's some coffee if you want some."

Luke took a cup of coffee and sat at the table, "So why's Bo out so early?"

"Had a fight guess he didn't wanna see me. Luke can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure, what's up?"

"Do you know if Bo's actually ever been faithful in his life?"

"Well Christine you knew how he dated so many girls, I mean none were ever considered serious."

"That I know, I'm just starting to wonder if even being married he considers it being serious?"

Luke looked at her, "You don't think Bo's fooling around do you?"

Christine shook her head, "Honestly Luke, I don't know anymore. I thought I knew him but now I'm not so sure."


	23. Chapter 23

Bo came back home at lunch time ashamed to even look at Christine after what he had told her the night before. She had lunch on the table for the two of them already, since she already fed Chris and Angela. "Christine about last night, I'm sorry I hid all that from you."

"Bo let's not talk about it now."

"We need to though, I hate it that we went to bed mad at each other last night."

"Look I'm not mad at those kids, they did nothing wrong. And I'm not mad at you for what you did in the past. We weren't together then so what you did was your business. What I am mad about is that you never told me this until now."

Bo looked away, "I was scared that if I told you, you wouldn't marry me."

"What kind of person do you think I am Bo? Of course I would've still married you, I loved you all my life. I still do and you know that."

"I'm not sleeping with any of them if that's what you're worried about. Since the day we got married I promised to always be faithful to just you."

Christine just nodded and sat down to have lunch with him just as Luke came in with Jessie and Chris. "Chris loved the ride in the General," Luke said.

"Uncle Luke went very fast mommy!" Chris said all excited.

Christine went over to get Chris, "Thanks Luke for taking him. He's been asking everyday for a ride in the general."

"Hey anything to make my nephew happy," Luke smiled. "Jessie however didn't like it. She cried the whole time," Luke laughed.

"Aww Luke she's a girl, give her time she may end up liking it later on," Christine laughed. "I'll go put Chris down for his nap since he had quite a day." Christine said bringing Chris to his room.

Bo came out to the living room where Luke was, "You took my son out in the General?"

"Well yea Christine asked me if I could so I said sure he's been wanting to go in it ever since he saw us race in it the other day."

"Luke he's my son, I was supposed to be the one to take him in the General." Bo said.

"Bo calm down, I just took him for a ride nothing dangerous."

"You don't get it do you Luke, Chris is closer to you than he is to me."

"And whose fault is that Bo? I can't help it if I've been around more than his own father has been. Why is that Bo, why do you not care about your own son?" Luke said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Get out of my house!" Bo said opening the door.

"Bo what's with you?" Luke asked worried about his cousin.

"I said get out of my house right now." Bo said and then slammed the door once Luke left. Christine ran downstairs when she heard the door slam, "Bo what happened?"

Bo ignored her and went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Christine followed and went next to him, "Wanna talk about it?" she said playing with his hair.

Bo shook his head and Christine knew he wanted to be alone. She got up, "Bo you do need to tell your family because I don't know how long I can keep this secret."

Later that day Christine had gone out to the store and Luke had stopped by the house, "Luke about earlier, I am sorry I got nasty," Bo said.

"Bo is something going on that I should know about?" Luke asked.

"Well I think it would be easier to tell you first before the rest of the family." Bo said and then told Luke all that had been going on.

"You what! Bo how stupid are you? And what's Uncle Jesse gonna say?"

"Luke don't tell him please, besides Christine, you're the only one who knows."

"Bo it's nine years you kept this from everyone. How were you able to do that?"

Bo shrugged, "Luke I'm trying you know. I promised I would be in their lives too, I can't just abandon them."

"Well I have to say I am glad you're doing that, but you do realize you have another son right?"

"Yes I do, he knows I love him. Doesn't he?" Bo asked and Luke didn't say anything. "Luke, Chris must know that I mean he's only three he doesn't understand what's going on."

"Well kids do pick up on it at a young age as well…." Bo interrupted Luke. "Which explains why Chris is a lot closer to you," Bo said.

"I'm not trying to be a father figure to him Bo, I'm just trying to be the best uncle there is," Luke said.

Bo nodded, "I'm gonna tell the rest of the family tonight."

And that's what Bo did. They had invited the family over for dinner and after Bo told them all that he's been hiding. Ashamed to look at any of them after, Bo took off and went to sit in the barn just wanting to be alone.

Christine went out to the barn after the family had left and Bo didn't come back in, "Your uncle took the kids for the night. He thinks we need time to ourselves."

"Did you see how they looked at me; I've disappointed them so much." Bo said crying and Christine hugged him.

"Yes Bo they were disappointed with the fact that you lied to them. However they are so proud of you keeping in touch with them and even more proud of the man you turned out to be, the great husband and father to his children that I know."

"Christine, if it's alright with you, I would like our kids to know them after all they are family. I would like you to meet them as well." Bo said.

Christine looked at him and smiled, "I'd really like that Bo. Look it's getting late we should get back inside."

The next day Bo took Christine to Jennifer's house first where there was is son, Michael. After that they went to Maria's to see Bo's son, Joseph. It was quite obvious that the two exes were not happy to see Bo with Christine. Deep down inside they hoped that Bo would go back to them. Angela was still too young to understand what was going on and it wasn't any easier explaining to Chris how he had two brothers that were from his daddy but not his mommy.

Bo was helping Christine clean up the house later that day, "I think that went well what you think?" he said.

"Bo those two hated me. They hated me in high school and they still do. I'd say it didn't go well at all."

"They're just mad because I only want you. They didn't hate you in high school," Bo said.

"Oh yes they did Bo. They were the popular crowd and always teasing me. And then once you got on the football team and spent more time with them….well you never saw how they treated me."

"Our friendship started ending before you left didn't it," Bo said.

"Bo look at us. What are we?"

"We're two best friends who fell in love with each other and wanna spend their lives together." He said pulling her to him.

"Then how come I feel like we've probably made a huge mistake getting married?" she said.


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation," Bo said hoping to end the argument.

"Bo I don't want a fight here. I just….Bo when we got married I wanted nothing more than to have a family with you. And now that we do, it's like you just want to be part of Angela's life only not Chris's."

Bo turned to walk away, "Don't you dare move Bo. Every time I bring up Chris you completely want to ignore him, why is that?"

"Why? You want to know why? Because it's like you wanted to get pregnant so you could forget about that baby we lost. It was like you wanted to forget about them so you got pregnant with Chris. Well I never forgot about that first baby you know."

Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You think you're the only one who was hurt Bo? Do you? Because I can tell you I was hurt a lot more than you were. And we waited two years after that before we had Chris so don't start blaming me for this."

"Oh so you're saying it's my fault then?" Bo said.

"That's not what I'm saying Bo. I'm saying that stop blaming our son for doing nothing. Bo he's three years old and thinks his father hates him."

Those words hit Bo so hard but they were true, Chris hardly knew Bo but he knew his uncle better. In fact Chris was even closer to Enos than he was to Bo. "I need to go outside and cool down," Bo said leaving before he would say anything he'd later regret.

That night Bo still hadn't come back and Christine had already put the kids to bed. She laid in bed wondering where Bo went and started crying. Bo came home not long after, having come back from driving around. He went to the bedroom and heard Christine crying. He laid next to her and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this, I just don't know what's going on with me," Bo said.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a couple of months since that night and Bo and Christine were doing all that they could to get their marriage back to what it used to be and it was working. Bo was starting to become close to Chris. Daisy had her baby, a girl named Lisa.

Bo and Christine had gone shopping around the town picking up Angela's birthday gifts. Christine had gone into one of the stores when one of the popular girls from high school that Bo had a fling with came up to him. She had been away all this time and had just moved back to Hazzard and just heard the news about Bo being a family man now.

"Hello Bo," she said going over to him.

"Oh hi Kristen," Bo said trying to get away from her.

"Is that all I get from you, oh hi Kristen. You said more to me back in high school days."

"Kristen what we had back then was nothing, it meant nothing it was just fun. Now please leave me alone."

"Now come on, I just came back to Hazzard, how about we catch up, you know what I mean."

"No Kristen. I'm married now."

She looked at him, "And…."

"And I've been faithful to my wife for the seven years we've been married."

"Oh yea I heard the news of you settling down. So who was it that you married anyways, one of the other cheerleaders you were with I'm guessing."

Just then Christine came out and walked over to Bo, "Kristen, meet my wife," Bo said taking Christine's hand.

"Christine. Bo you married her?" she started laughing. "Wasn't she the one you stopped being friends with cause she wasn't with the crowd."

"Look what happened in high school is over and done with. I'm now married to the one I love and that's all I care about, her and my kids."

"Oh yea your kids, didn't you have kids with Maria and Jennifer as well? How come you didn't marry either of them?" Kristen said trying to cause trouble.

"Look I didn't love them alright. Now if you don't mind we have to get home to celebrate my daughter's birthday." Bo said going over to the car with Christine and going home.

Luke had the kids and Bo and Christine got the house ready for Angela's party. The two of them decided to take a rest before guests started to arrive. While sitting on the couch watching TV, Bo took Christine in his arms and held her, "Wouldn't you like to get away from it all?"

"What are you talking about Bo?"

"All of this. I mean everything I've done in the past is coming back to haunt me now. I don't wanna take the chance that I could lose you cause of it."

"Bo this is me you're talking to. I know all about this stuff because you always told me. And if the only thing you did hide from me didn't make me run away from you, than nothing will," she said kissing him.

Luke had brought the kids back to the house, "Hey everyone birthday girl is here and waiting for her party," he said and Angela walked over to Bo pulling on his leg.

Bo picked her up and laughed, "Ever since she learned to walk, she loves to do that to me." Chris went over to a messy wrapped present, "Mommy this is for Angela, I made it for her and then wrapped it on my own," he said so proud.

"Chris that was very sweet of you and I'm sure she'll love it. Now why don't you go to your room and I'll be up in a second to get you ready for Angela's party ok?"

Chris smiled and nodded and ran off to his room. "Luke thanks so much for taking the kids while we shopped."

"Hey no problem. By the way your daughter is one handful you know that. She wouldn't stop running around my place. Anyways let me get Jessie, she's at Uncle Jesse's and we'll all be over in an hour."

Christine went upstairs and so Bo in Chris's room helping him get ready. "Hey I got him all ready for the party, now we just need to get the birthday girl in her new dress and we're all set.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter takes place years later. Chris is 18 and is away for college. Jessie is 17 thinking of college but doesn't want to leave her father. Angela is 16 and is very popular with the boys. Lisa is 15 and is very close to Angela.

Christine saw Bo looking depressed, "What's wrong Bo?"

"It's just that, with Chris living in New York now, I don't know I just miss him. I mean I know he's fine and all, he calls us every week basically, but I worry you know."

Christine smiled and sat next to him, "Never thought you'd feel like this did you?"

Bo shook his head. "Well at least Angela is still here,"

"But she will be going to college soon too you do realize that right."

"Yea. You know I feel bad for Jessie. I mean sure Luke's got a new wife, but Jessie doesn't want to leave his side."

Christine held his hand, "Bo I'm just so happy to have you by my side no matter what," she said kissing him.

"And I wouldn't ask for anything more," Bo said.

The end.

I know the ending isn't great. But I got an idea for a new story and I want to get it started right away. Thanks again for all the reviews.


End file.
